Jurassic Park
by P A V - R W B
Summary: So then, the birds where on their way to Isla Nublar on a ferry, Storm the Albatross was enjoying the ocean breeze, since he is an albatross, Woody Woodpecker was relaxing on top of the ferry, Donald Duck was fishing, but Daffy Duck was sick to his stomac


**Jurassic Park **

**Descendants and Dinosaurs **

Far, far away in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, there was an Island called Isla Nublar. The Island was restricted but some of the explorers and investigators entered the Island for investigation, most of them were animons with there leader Launchpad McQuack. They were in search for investigation to how everything went wrong in Jurassic Park. Little did they know investigating on an island of monsters is more dangerous than you can ever imagine? "I don't think this is such a good Idea." Said one of the investigators. "She's right; I think we should go back." Said another. Then Launch told them. "Hey, if scientists managed to prove that there is no Loch Ness monster; then maybe we'll find out what really happened in Jurassic Park?" "But this place is too dangerous to investigate; we could die here before we could get a chance." One said. But Lauchpad wouldn't take that chance on turning back when they just entered the danger zone, so they had to get to Jurassic Park to find out what really happened. While they were crossing through the jungle, the bloodhound dog was following the scent of a creature never before seen. When Launch turned his head, he noticed one of his crew was missing. So they went out to search for the dog instead, until Launch found it; in the mouth of a large mysterious feathery creature, it had a neck like a goose, a body of a turkey, legs of an ostrich, a tail of a dragon, and it had claws larger than any other living creature, but Launch couldn't see it well cause it was in the dark. With the crew still looking for their dog, saw Launch running and screaming for his life.

"Aaaaaaaaauuuuh** RUN EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIIIVES!!!!!!!!" **He screamed. The crew just watched as their leader ran screaming and then they looked back to see a large monster charging toward them. They all tried to run, but that monster already got a hold of one of them and it stepped on the other. The rest of the crew ran for there lives from the monster but they did the unthinkable, they split up each to get away from the monster which was a bad idea. One of them entered the worst place to be, a meadow with grass taller than them. She was only at the edge of the tall grass but then, she noticed something moving far from her, she crouched down so nothing would see her, then she got down to her knees and elbows and began crawling slowly. But then she felt a bunch of tiny daggers piercing her left shoulder she turned her head to see a red raptor with black stripes, she tried to scream but then more red raptors showed up and began eating her alive. On the other side two of the other crew was trying to cross the river also a bad idea, and that's because there where other monsters in there. When they got in, one of them got pulled in the water and never came back up. The other tried to get out of the river, but hundreds of pins were piercing through his shoe to his foot then dragged him in the water. The rest were running in the last place you would ever want to go is wide open space where the large pterosaurs showed up from the sky snatched the crew and carried them off. Launch heard a lot of screaming, and he believed he was the only survivor left on the island, so he ran off to find someplace safe. After the dinosaurs finished their kills, they realized they liked the taste of animons better than humans.

Somewhere far from the Island, a town called Forestville had a play everyone went to, known as Attack of the Animans the musical. After it was over the creator of Jurassic Park Ludwig Von Drake was announcing an award to his most brilliant student he ever had. "I pronounced this award to my most brilliant, knowledgeable, intelligent, smartest student, Ms Svallow." Wave got off her seat and got up the stage to claim her award while the crowd was cheering. "Dese few years of teaching have been amazing to me vhen you came along." Ludwig said to her. "I know, you were the only one who looked out for me." She replied. "I vas alvays astounded by your grades, I sure am glad I took you home vith me." Ludwig replied while wrapping his arm around her waist. The crowd laughed. "I don't know where I would've been if not for you." She blushed. "You've alvays had straight A +'s in my school."

"Well I do remember getting a B at math." She replied. The next thing Ludwig said was. "Vell there's no doubt on that, you _are_ a girl." "What?!!" Wave snapped with confusion. The crowd gasped.

"Are you suggesting that men are smarter than women?!" One woman stood up and snapped. "How could you say something like that to me?" Wave shrugged. "Duh No, no; vhat I meant to say vas vell sure men are bettere at division, multiplication, subtraction and algebra dere dat should settle our differences but hey, Ms Sparrow's looking pretty tonight right. "Ludwig tried to reason, but then all the women began throwing things at him and the actors begun kicking and beating the snot out of him, but Wave just crossed her arms and frowned.

She did the same at home, just leaning against the wall still hold her award while the guys were playing, until Jet asked. "What's up with you?"

"It's my old teacher, although I got this award for being his best student; he said I couldn't get any smarter because I'm a _**GIRL**__**!" **_She snapped, as she gripped her award tightly then slammed it on the shelf.

"So what, that doesn't mean you're not the smartest B.R in town." Jet said. "Thank you, that really cheered me up." She replied in sarcasm then turned around. "Hey, where are you going?" He cried.

"I'm going to give my former teacher a piece of my mind." She answered as she was about to grab the doorknob. But Jet stood in the way spreading out his arms. "Wait! You don't have to go after him just because he thinks guys are smarter than girls." He said to her.

"Actually I do, accusing guys being smarter than girls can be offensive to the female lifestyle, in which most men think women were meant to clean up at home, or cook dinner, raise children and young boys think little girls care nothing more than fashions, dolls, makeup's, hair styles and beauty, which is not true; for a girl to get better grades, she has to think like a boy and act like a boy, in fact tomboys have better chances of becoming better mothers than vacuous girls." There was a pause. "What?" Jet finally said.

"Oh just get outta my way." She pushed him away from the door and got through. "What's her problem?" Storm asked.

"C'mon, let's go follow her before she gets hurt." Jet told him. Then Storm locked the door after that. Then they snuck into Ludwig's lab they poked their beaks through the crack of the door. "I cannot believe you dragged us into this." Jet whispered. "I never asked you to come in the first place." They sensed someone was coming and they closed the door slightly not to be seen. What they saw was Ludwig Von Drake wiping tomatoes the women threw at him, off his face with a white handkerchief. He was leading the other birds; there was Daffy Duck with his two students Plucky Duck and Shirley the Loon, Woody Woodpecker with his nephew and niece Knothead and Splinter, there was also Scrooge Mc Duck, Donald Duck with his three nephews Dewy, Louie, And Huey. M.R Von Drake was talking to them about his new creation. After they passed, the Babylon Rogues slowly opened the door wider to follow the tourists without being seen. Ludwig and his tourists entered a chamber closing the door leaving three other birds out, so they had to look under the crack of the door to find out what's going on but all they could see were their feet. "Ladies and gentle ducks," Ludwig announced.

"I present to you, my newest creations." Ludwig opened the chamber doors to reveal his six armored dinosaurs. A Deinonychus, a Mussaurus, a Dacentrurus, a Minmi, a Quetzalcoatlus, and a Juvenal Tyrannosaurus Rex. They all stepped out of their chamber and approached the tourists. The Babylon Rogues where amazed to see new strange looking feet.

"Well they look so uh, confident ay." Scrooge stuttered while petting the Juvenal Rex. But the Rex nearly bit his hand and the rest begun growling at him, Donald, and Daffy. Ludwig tried to order them to halt. "Dino's, Dino's stop it, DINO'S! Seize, desist; halt!" He stopped them by pushing them on the faces. All of the tourists were hiding behind Daffy, paralyzed with fear. "I'm terribly sorry but I've bred them to sense personalities on people whether they're bad or good." While Ludwig was explaining to them, the Juvenal T Rex was sniffing for other birds close by. He began looking around to where the scent would be, until he saw three beaks and twenty four fingers under the door and approached them. As he got closer, the Babylon Rogues scurried away from it. But Wave slowly opened the door to reveal herself to the T Rex. The tourists were surprised to see how that T Rex managed to find stowaways and how one was treating him. "Well hello." She said to him. He rubbed his snout against her like a dog and began sniffing her pocket.

"Would you like some jerky?" She asked while checking into her pocket. The T Rex nodded, and then from a plastic bag, she held out a piece of jerky like if it was a worm for a baby bird, and he quickly snapped on it surprising her like a steel trap. Then scarped it down and licked his chomps.

"Say, who's the hot chick?" Huey asked with a flirting tone. Jet and Storm poked their heads out the door to reveal themselves as well. "You," Ludwig Shouted. "I nevere expected you to be here." "Wait, you know them?" Plucky asked in confusion. "Vhat nault them, her, Ms Svallow my old student from private school. Jaws dropped and the two birds freaked.

"You went to private school?" Why of course, how else could I have gotten so smart." "A yes, I remember that day too Molly Ann." Ludwig said.

"**MOLLY ANN****?!!!!!"** The boys shrieked. "Yes that's my birth name." Wave confessed. "Sigh I remember the time vhen she vas a shy little chick on her first day of school."

A flashback shows little Molly Ann stepping out of a limo in her school uniform and her big blue bow on the right side of her head on her first day. She was a little scared walking through students taller than her. And standing by the school entrance was Ludwig Von Drake and Grandma Duck. "Ah, so here's the little one we're expecting!" Grandma Duck was pleaded. But Molly Ann was too shy to speak.

"Don't be shy, come right in." Ludwig patted her on the back and showed her the way in the school. In the principles office, M.R Von Drake and Grandma Duck were wondering why she's so small. So Molly handed her birth certificate to Ludwig, and to his surprising, her certificate says she's 4 years old. Normally Ludwig's private school accepts student 6 years to15 but he never had a 4 year old student before. "Excuse me." Molly finally spoke.

"I can't help hearing that you think I'm too young for this school."

"Uh no it's nault that at all." Ludwig lied.

"No I know exactly what you're thinking, I'm here in this school for a good reason and I'm gonna prove it to you." She said to him. In the classroom Ludwig introduced his new student to the entire class.

"Class, allow me to introduce our new student, Pollyanna Sparrow."

"Molly Ann Swallow!" She corrected him. "Duh yes Molly _Ann_ Svallow." During the test, Herald was whispering to Molly. "What's the answer to # 2?" But Molly didn't answer; she just stared at him and continued her test. But Herald would leave her alone; he kept asking her the same question until Ludwig heard him. "What's the answer to number 2?"

"HERALD, no talking during the test; and leave the new kid alone!" He yelled. "Uh yes M.R Von Drake." He said nervously." While the kids were at recess, Ludwig was checking their test scores bored. "Sigh, vonce again; Herald gets an F, Gary B, Shelly C-, Al D+, Tiffany F-, George B+, Carl C, Jerry D-, Cory B-, Henry D, Molly Ann, **VHAH?!!!!!**" His eyes popped out at Molly's paper in surprise. "I-I don't believe it, she's got every answer right! Nevere in my school have I evere had 4 year old get perfect scores on her first day, nault even a 5 year old could correct a test like these; she deserves an A+++." He was so proud that something interesting finally happened. Before Recess time was over Ludwig snuck into the playground to find Molly Ann studying. "Amazing, Molly Ann studying at Recess? She certainly is Mysterious." He thought.

Back in the present, Wave said to him.

"I remember the time when I showed you my intellect."

In the next flash back Ludwig was in his science class, mixing his chemicals cautiously. "Carrrefuuul… Eeeasyy…. Eeasy does it. He said carefully not to pour too much of his chemicals from one tube to another, until Molly opened the door. "M.R Von Drake-""AAAAAAAAAAAUUGH!!!!!" When she answered the door, Ludwig shrieked trying to catch the tubes before they fall, because she surprised him. He managed to snatch the tubes without spilling them and looked behind him. "Huh, oh it's you Ms Sparrow!" He answered calmly. "It's Swallow." She corrected him. "Vhat evere! By de vay Vhat are you doing here at recess time?" He asked her.

"I thought I might have better things to do." She answered.

"So what'ya doin'?" "I'm trying to mix up this citric acid with this liquid to create liquid light." He answered.

"I don't think you need to use citric acid to make liquid light" She replied. "VHAT?!!" He shrieked while he tossed the tube of liquid out of his hand, Molly managed to catch it as if she knew it was bound to happen, Then she began correcting his errors. "As you can see here, Citric acid should be used for charging batteries or turning on other electrical products such as a digital clock." Ludwig was amazed to see a four year old doing perfect experiments. "And to make liquid light, you're gonna need a glow stick, bend the light stick to make it lighten, then you gotta stir the stick into the liquid in order to mix it in and check the temperature afterward." While Molly was giving him some more information, Ludwig was thinking to his thought. "I vould nevere even allow 6 year olds to tinker vith my chemistry, but dese girl, she's more dan mysterious; she's a genius." Then he'd laid out a little smirk.

"And that's how you make liquid light." She was finished. Ludwig just paused for a moment. "You're _**amazing**_! Now I know vhy you're here, it's because you're gifted vith incredible knowledge. He put both his hands on her shoulders. "Nevere in my life have I evere met a child dat brilliant". He picked her up like a good father. "I gotta admeet, you're smart and cute." Then he gave her a tickle for her success.

Back in the present, there was a pause "Sigh dose vere the days, now vhere vas I-" Ludwig looked back and the Babylon Rogues and his tourist just to find them playing with his dinosaurs. He caught back their attention by whistling, pouting at them. So the Woodpecker twins slid of the Dacentrurus but instead he turned to Wave. "Now Molly, as you may know, my Dino's don't have any names; so if you like, you can get to name them." "Really, I can? Well I guess I could give them some kind of name that's fits them. Oh and by the way, call me Wave." First she had to check which sex they are. First she turned to the Deinonychus. "Hmmm, a reptile with red feathers and it's also a she, so I guess I'm gonna name her, Valery." Next she turned to the Mussaurus. "It must be a he, and he reminds me of that little long neck from The Land before Time, so I think his name should be Littlefoot." Then she turned to the Minmi.

"Good it's a female, with the name of her species, her name shall be Mimi." She turned to the Dacentrurus next. "Well it's another female, and she looks pretty good to ride on, so maybe I'll name her Darcy." The Quetzalcoatlus was the next to be named. "This has got to be the biggest flyer I've ever seen, and it's a female so her name will be Elsa, Finally she turned to the Juvenal Tyrannosaurus Rex. "Well it's a male; he is a T Rex and the way he was cuddling with me just like a dog, I suppose his name shall be Rex. "Stho why did you decthide to make new creations after what happened to your other two?" Plucky asked. "Vell you see, 3 veeks ago, 13 of my crew left to Isla Nebular for investigation to vhat really happened in Jurassic Park but sadly, none of them evere came back. Launchpad Mcquack, vas to lead them to the park." He answered. Launchpad, you mean like that crazy pilot who went like missing 3 weeks ago?" Shirley exclaimed.

"I thought he flew off the coast and disappeared out the Pacific." Donald shrugged. There was a pause of confusion.

"That was Amelia Earhart. And how could he fly out in the middle of the ocean without letting somebody know where he's going?" From what Wave just said, Donald was amazed how she knew exactly what he said. "Huh you can understand me?" He asked. "Sure I can, I can speak many different languages, English, Spanish, French, Japanese, Italian, Dutch, Sweden, And German. Plus all I have to do is just listen to every word you say and clear it up in my own mind." She answered him. "Wow and I always thought Daisy and Deedee were the only ones who can understand a word I say." He said to himself. "But what about your Dino'sth?" Plucky remined him.

"Oh a yes my Dino's, I planned to go to Jurassic Park on my own unless you guys would like to come vith me, and my Dino's vill be our bodyguards, for I trained them to protect us from predators."

"Excuse me professor, but 3 of your Dino's are predators themselves, how can we know they won't eat us?" Scrooge doubted him.

"Trust me on dees vone; I know for certain I'm not making de same mistakes dees time." He explained.

"Are you kidding, you always made mistakes." Wave argued.

"And vhat makes you say dat?" he replied. "Well you did come up with some ridiculous inventions; remember the Time Machine?" "It never vorked." "And the Money Maker?" "Got arrested for dat ting.""How about the teleporting bathtub?" "Still embarrassed from dat.""Oh and let's not forget,

JURASSIC PARK!" "ALRIGHT, alright I get de point! Anyvay how I created my Dino's is like how I made my Dinosaurs, extracting dem vith the DNA from deir modern relatives Such as lizards amphibians, and birds like us, vith an extra amount of human DNA-"

"Wait a minute! Jet interrupted. "Did you say, _**human**_ DNA?"

"Yes, I extracted dem vith human DNA to make dem tvice as intelligent as Velociraptors. Vell let's be on our vay." Ludwig said after that.

"But why are we going anyway?" Woody asked. "Ve are to be in search for the shaving crème can dat contains de embryos Vithin it." There was a pause.

"That's it?!! Jet Snapped. "We're going to risk our lives and limbs just to find a can of shaving crème? That's the stupidest thing I heard, count me out."

"Also to investigate vhat really happened in Jurassic Park and find the remains of the missing crew."

"I'M IN!!" Jet rushed back. "Of couse Thees mission is for the birds over 18, 'cause it can be dangerous." Ludwig continued. "AW MAN!!" He complained. "Sorry Jet, the Woodpecker twins and the Duck triplets will probably keep you company." Wave said to him. "You know I don't interact with kids younger than me." He whispered. "YAAAAAY!!!" The twins threw themselves onto Jet's legs grasping tight. "HEY!" He snapped.

"C'mon Everyone Let's get a move on." Ludwig called. Jet pushed the twins down like taking off his pants. After the adults left with the Dino's, Louie asked. "So what are we gonna do now?" Jet snatched him on the shoulder and whispered into his ear. "We're going to follow them."


End file.
